


Lovestruck Ravens

by Heliya



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Courting Rituals, F/M, Family Fluff, Fledglings, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Maleficent (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliya/pseuds/Heliya
Summary: "It was courting season for ravens and oh how much Maleficent despised this time of the year. Diaval acted all strange and unnerving. He was restless at these times. Spent his days looking up to the sky full of longing. It was ridiculous. But in the last years the things had changed. He had found a mate. Maleficent still had no idea how this had happened and if she had foreseen it, she maybe would have intervened. Their lovey-dovey billing and cooing was insufferable."Maleficent watches Diaval and his mate, wondering how times have changed.
Relationships: Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Aurora/Diaval (Disney)
Kudos: 26





	Lovestruck Ravens

It was courting season for ravens and oh how much Maleficent despised this time of the year. Diaval acted all strange and unnerving. In the past years he never seemed to look for a mate really. Not when Aurora was a baby and he cared for her. Not when Aurora was a child and he befriended her. Not when the curse was broken and he stood by her side as she rebuilt her father’s kingdom. 

But the courting season affected him nonetheless. He was a raven after all. He was restless at these times. Spent his days looking up to the sky full of longing. It was ridiculous.

But in the last years the things had changed. He had found a mate. Maleficent still had no idea how this had happened and if she had foreseen it, she maybe would have intervened. Their lovey-dovey billing and cooing was insufferable.

Even after three years they were inseparable and courting season wouldn’t make it better. They already had two beautiful fledglings Maleficent adored to death – not that she would admit such a foolish feeling. But she was glad there weren’t more on their way.

Maleficent let out an annoyed groan as she saw the raven-couple flying above her, tumbling and soaring, sometimes with locked toes while croaking joyfully. They glided through the air wing tip to wing tip, until they landed on a branch.

They knew exactly how annoyed she found their behaviour, but they thought it was funny to get on her nerves. To be honest she was glad to see how happy they were.

Diaval caressed the beak of his beautiful raven-wife, held it for a while which looked ridiculous to Maleficent. Affectionately they preened each other, cooing soothing sounds. They looked like a newlywed couple. She knew how enchanted he was by the soft golden shimmer of her feathering when he first saw her. That stupid raven was after all shiny things.

Maleficent stood up and glided from the tree so she didn’t have to see their ridiculous flirtations anymore. But Diaval's mate landed beside her and with a blink of an eye her smirking goddaughter stood where the raven had landed before.

“I’m sorry. We annoy you, don’t we?”, she asked with a broad smile. Maleficent rolled her eyes. Maybe she shouldn’t have given Aurora the ability to transform into a raven when she asked for it. But she had hoped they would be more bearable when they were lovestruck ravens and no snuggling humans anymore. How wrong she was.

Diaval flew across them, heading for the centre of the Moors where the pixies looked after their children.

“I thought your maddening infatuation would abate after some time, but I think I was wrong”, Maleficent muttered.

Aurora giggled and shrugged. “It seems we’re still madly in love. I’m sorry”, she apologised.

Maleficent gave her a brief look and a quiet smile. “I’m glad you are happy, beasty. Even if it’s because of this vain bird.”

A beaming smile appeared on Auroras lips. She gave her godmother a peck on the cheek and transformed again to follow her raven-husband.

Maleficent shook her head. She had no idea how this could’ve happened. But she was happy for them – even if she would never admit it. Diaval shouldn’t get the idea that she accepted him as a suitable husband for her precious goddaughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just obsessed with ravens and their courting behaviour and had to write this short story :3


End file.
